Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta
by LoneWo1f522
Summary: Inspired by Eyes in Seed. Taking place 1-2 years after the events of Eyes in Seed. Semi-Pro Gunpla battler Geoff Smith uses the Gundam Diver System he built with information given to him over the internet to physically go into Gundam Seed. How will his actions affect both the Cosmic Era and his own reality?
1. 01) The First Dive

**I don not own Gundam Build Fighters or any of the Gundam Franchise**

 **Inspired by Eyes in Seed and set in the same universe as both Eyes in Seed and Build fighters N with the permission of Nemesis Astraea**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Dive

My names Geoff, and three months ago I read a post online about a man named Adam who built a device that let you interact with the Gundam anime and influence the outcome of certain events with your own hands. The poster, Writ, said his friend built it using the popular gunpla battle system and the concept of the Gunpla Builder Beginning G OVA as a base. Adam built an empty shell with a seat and a GP base stand inside, and then hooked the gunpla battle system up to a powerful computer in which held a program he created to generate new events outside the original anime storyline influenced by the actions you take and how you meddle with the canonical events. However, Adam ran into a dilemma when testing the system; he was transported into the anime's universe himself. The poster said that his friend spent an extended amount of time in the world, he did not go into detail of how long, but all the time he spent inside happened within the span of two minutes of our regular time flow. Writ said that if he wasnt visiting his friend when he decided to test the system he might not have made it out at all. After I read the story I decided to get in contact with the person who posted the story. I expressed my disbelief to his claims and was shocked to hear that when his friend came out of the system with scars that were not there when he entered. I asked him if he was willing to send me a copy of the program he made because I wanted to test it myself. He sent me the copy I requested albeit modified with an ejector function and a blueprint telling how to set up the system and build the pod. I ended up using my free time to build my own variation of the pod, but unlike the original I decided to make it more like an actual mobile suit cockpit with buttons, control sticks and a 360 degree panoramic monitor instead of the hard light control system he had used. It took several months and sleepless nights to complete. After it was done and in spite of the fact that there was an ejection program, I never used the pod, that is until one hot summer day.

Geoff's house

"It's 2 PM? That's the last time I binge the theatrical rendition of Unicorn when I cant sleep." I groaned as I sat up from my bed.

After swiftly changing into a pair of jeans and a grey polo I walked swiftly from my room to the kitchen down the hall. Once I got to the kitchen I began my usual morning routine even if it was the afternoon. Starting at the single cup coffee pot, I cleaned the reusable filter of old grounds before refilling it with fresh grounds. Following that I grabbed my favorite red mug and filled it to roughly 2 cm (3/4 of an inch) from the top with tap water which I proceed to empty into the tank of the coffee pot. After closing all the required panels I placed my cup under the pot's funnel and pushed the button before grabbing a granola bar out of the nearest drawer and walking to the window.

' _Not a bad looking day. too bad I slept in so goddamn long, and I don't want to help Uncle Packard set up for tomorrows tournament at the coffee shop because he'll try and get me to enter._ ' I muse as I consume the granola bar with a speed that could only be defined as inhalation.

After depositing the wrapper in a near by trash can I walk back over to the coffee pot. In my haste to doctor the cup of coffee I unintentionally knocked a pad of paper. On the top most layer of the pad the following note was scrawled in pencil: Construction on the simulator is complete and system diagnostics show green all across the board. Ready for first dive.

"If I remember correctly days can go by in the simulator and only a minute or two will pass in real life. I guess this is my best chance of keeping a relatively human sleep schedule." I said before returning to my room to grab my GP base.

With GP base in hand I walked to a book shelf in the living room and looked over the models on the top shelf. Ranging from left to right was a navy blue and black Gouf Custom, a Byarlant Custom and Stark Jegan Kitbash, a pure white Unicorn Gundam equipped with 3 gatling shields a beam magnum and a hyper beam javelin as the centerpiece, a heavily modded Re-ZG colored Jesta using Gundam Ground type parts, and a Delta Kai fitted with the knees side skirts and rifle of the Delta Plus.

"You sure hold a lot of memories" I said grabbing the Delta Kai, "I basically had to scratch build you a new torso and borrow the waist section from the RG Zeta to give you a seamless transformation. All right, now which series should I wreak havoc in?"

Looking back upon the shelf I scanned some of the lower shelves. On the 3rd shelf down I noticed a dusty Freedom Gundam partially hidden behind two kits from 00.

"Seed has lower grade technology than most other Gundam series; it's the perfect candidate to test the system with."

The walk from the living room to the garage was short. The garage itself was a standard two car garage. On the half closest to the house's door, sat a purple Rolls Royce Wraith with lockers on the wall in front of it. On the other side of the car sat a matte white sphere with a box hanging off of one side. On the other side of the sphere was a set of steps leading into the sphere next to a UC Haro-sized capsule and a keyboard with matching monitor. The entire thing over twice as tall as the car and almost as long.

"If only I didn't have to store it out here" I said, walking up to the sphere's control panel. "The humidity and lack of an AC makes it out here sweltering."

I reached out to the control panel. Hitting a power button on the keyboard caused the simulator's generator to start humming at a low volume and the Haro sized pod popped open. I placed the model into the opening and closed the hatch behind it. Now the screen lit up showing a menu with various options. Using a built in scroll pad like those found on laptops I selected 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed' in the menu. After that a person sized hatch above the steps popped out slightly and slid up conforming slightly to the top of the simulator. I climbed up the steps and looked inside. The seat and controls of the simulator were a direct copy of the cockpit of the Unicorn Gundam. I climbed in and sat down, then inserted my GP base into a slot in the right console where it began to light up with the familiar Yajima logo. I proceeded to tap a few buttons on the console which closed the hatch and concealed it behind a section of the monitor. Another quiet humming noise came from behind the seat.

"Man I am glad that I installed an air conditioner in this thing" I sighed with relief as the cool air washed over me.

After the hatch closed the monitors and buttons lit up, a small monitor mounted to the seat between the pedals moved into view with the words 'Ready to begin dive, please press start' on its glowing surface. I looked at the start button on the touchscreen of the GP base, and with slight hesitation I pressed it.

 **Beginning Simulation, Dispersing Plavsky** **Particles** A mechanical voice announced.

Less than a second passed before blue particles began filling the chamber in mass before fading away. The panoramic monitor shifted from 'no input' to showing the star filled vastness of space. In front of me, a fair distance away, a battle was raging between 3 ships and their respective Mobile Suit and Mobile Armor forces.

As I reached for the Controls I noticed my movement to be a little restricted. I looked down to inspect the source of the resistance and I discovered I was now wearing a standard issue Londo Bell pilot suit in addition to what I was wearing when I entered the pod. It was likely that the suit was generated when the Plavsky Particles filled the cockpit.

"OK, I seriously didn't expect that." I said as I noticed the suit.

I moved the arm raker and the mobile suit responded by moving its arms. Satisfied with the controls response time, I pressed a sequence of buttons on the console in and the mobile suit transformed into what looked like a futuristic fighter jet.

"Now it's time to show off what I can do!" I said as I pushed forward on the throttle.

The jet now flying forward at an incredible pace, I noticed two Ginn's equipped with bazooka's flying towards the brown boxy ship. I lined the crosshair up with the lead machine and depressed the trigger causing a bright pink beam of ionized particles spewed out of the barrel of the gun mounted near the wings. The lead Ginn turned to evade but it was too late as the beam pierced through its armor like a hot knife through butter. The second Ginn looked on its pilot in shock as his partner was violently engulfed in a bright pink fire. The remaining mobile suit turned to face me. I gunned the thrusters and rammed into it with the blade-like nose of my machines waverider form, bisecting the remaining Ginn at the waist. The Luna Titanium of Delta Kai making the Ginn's armor look like paper mache in comparison.

"These Cosmic Era Pilots are no better than the kids at the local arcade!" I declare with a laugh.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has given my story a chance. This is my first fanfiction so inconsistencies, spelling mistakes, grammatical errors and the works are inevitable. Mega Uber Special thanks to Nemesis Astraea for letting me use some of his OC's and the Eyes in Seed/Build fighters N universe as the setting for my story. On a similar note, even though my story takes place AFTER Eyes in Seed my OC has little to no contact with the characters from it so dont expect any form of spoilers or self made history alterations regarding that series. Again, thanks for reading!

* * *

OK, the Chapter 1 Rewrite is up! There are three main reasons I rewrote chapter 1, One: I was dissatisfied with the lack of overall detail in the chapter. Two: I decided on an overall location where my OC lives and had to rewrite certain parts accordingly (It doesn't get close to 112 degrees Fahrenheit where he lives now). Three: I wanted to set up better a foundation for one of the arc's I plan on introducing in a later chapter. Before I finish I would like to address everyone who is patiently waiting for chapter 3. I am currently working on Chapter 3 but since I am relatively new to writing I am having trouble coming up with creative and witty dialog that fits the characters. As I get more experience in writing under my belt updates will come more frequently, but right now I have to go slow to give you a piece of quality writing and not something hastily though out and hard to follow filled mostly with "wouldn't it be cool if" moments. So I humbly ask that you please wait patiently. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in Chapter 3!


	2. 02) Riddhe?

**I do not own Gundam Build Fighters, Gundam Seed or any of the Gundam Franchise.**

 **Inspired by Eyes in Seed and set in the same universe as both Eyes in Seed and Build Fighters N with the permission of Nemesis Astraea.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Riddhe?

-o-

The crew of the Earth Alliance ship Montgomery were standing in shock as the two Ginn's that had nearly destroyed them were defeated in a matter of seconds by a white and blue jet like mobile armor equipped with a beam weapon. They all but watched as their mysterious hero flew off towards the enemy Nazca-class cruiser Vesalius dodging fire without much difficulty. As it approached the Vesalius a faint blue flame appeared on parts of it's fuselage before the two tuning fork like pods mounted beneath its wings detached and flew ahead of it. The mobile armor and its two pods started opening fire on the destroyer's weapons, removing its fangs so to speak.

The stolen mobile suit Aegis noticed this aggression towards its ship and broke off from fighting the Strike and moved to intercept the new combatant. The unknown effortlessly dodged the incoming fire from the Aegis, but did not fire back and only recalled its remote weapons. Now within a relatively close distance, the red mobile suit ignited the beam saber mounted on its arm in an attempt to cleave its skilled foe apart. The jet nimbly dodged the beam saber and did something nobody expected; it transformed into a mobile suit. The Aegis attempted a backhand slash with its beam saber only for it to be blocked by the unknown mobile suits beam saber, a feat that should be impossible. As the Aegis prepared to make another lunge it just stopped and looked at the white battleship, Archangel, before lowering its arms and returned to the Vesalius.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, too bad Flay had to pull that 'hostage' stunt." I said as I watched the Nazca-class ship fly off. "Now there's the matter of introducing myself to the crew of the Archangel."

As my I moved the Delta Kai towards the white ship I thought about how I was going to play myself off. I decided on playing as a dimensionally displaced character from the Universal Century of the Gundam multiverse, where Delta Kai originally came from. As I approached the ship, the Strike stood before me with rifle in hand. On the left console a small light began flashing.

"They sure work quick." I said before pressing the button and opening a communications channel subsequently bringing up an image of the bridge up on the monitor.

"This is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, acting Captain of the Earth Alliance Forces vessel Archangel. Pilot of the unknown mobile suit Identify yourself." The seemingly inexperienced captain replied in as commanding a tone as she could muster.

"This is Second Lieutenant Riddhe Marcenas of Earth Federation Forces Londo Bell Special Operations unit and pilot of the MSN-001x Delta Kai; I request permission to come aboard." I reply.

"I've never heard of a 'Londo Bell' before and where did you get that mobile suit?" "We were formed by the Earth Federation Forces after the first Neo Zeon War to replace the corrupt Titans and prevent further rebellions by Zeon Remnants, how couldn't you know of us? As for my mobile suit, I was assigned as its pilot when it was brought aboard my ship the Nahel Argama for trials."

' _Who knew my natural abilities to memorize obscure facts and spew bullshit in a realistic manner would come in handy_ ' I thought to myself.

"Zeon, Titans, Neo Zeon War? Nothing you're saying is making any sense! We are at war with ZAFT, and your wasting our time with this?"

"Now your making no sense! To the best of my knowledge there has never been a group called ZAFT in the Universal Century, and I'm a freaking hobby historian!"

"Universal Century? What are you talking about?"

"How could you not know what the Universal Century is? It's been the yearly calendar ever since we moved away from Anno Domini 96 years ago."

"Except the Cosmic Era callander replaced Anno Domini 71 years ago."

"Cosmic Era? I havent had enough coffee for this. Look, arguing over coms about the who's right and who's wrong is getting us nowhere. Will you let me land so we can sort this out face to face?"

After a few seconds of consulting with two others on the bridge the Captain of the Archangel spoke to me again.

"Your right, this arguing like this is a waste of time. Permission to land granted, follow the Strike to the Hanger we will continue our conversation later." She said before closing the line.

"Delta Kai to Strike, in case you didnt hear everything the Captain wants me to follow you to the hanger." I said to the white, red and blue mobile suit over a comm channel.

"R-right." The Strike's pilot said nervously.

I followed the Strike to an open hatch on the Archangel. After watching the Strike land inside and have its backpack and weapons removed, it was my turn to land. I use the maneuvering thrusters to position myself and move into the ship, the door closing behind me. As I moved further into the ship I set the Delta Kai's feet onto the deck and walked it over to an open MS cage to dock it. After I docked my mobile suit, I shut down all movement and weapons systems, keeping the camera on to view the inside of the hanger. After a few seconds the hanger pressurized and the ship's mechanics came out to do repairs and maintenance on the Strike and the Moebius Zero, a small mobile armor with 4 pods mounted around what looks like a wingless jet. Following the mechanics was a squad of soldiers who made a B line towards my Delta Kai.

"I should have asked them not to send an armed escort for me" I said to myself as I powered down the monitors and began to open the hatch.

On board the Vesalius Rau Le Creuset was in his quarters reviewing the footage from the previous battle. After watching it thoroughly he began replaying a certain part over and over again trying to grasp what happened.

He watched as the video showed the two Ginn's that were sent to destroy the last of the legged ships remaining reinforcements being destroyed in a matter of seconds by what looked like a light violet and white and lavender fighter jet. The first was destroyed by a pink beam that drilled straight through the cockpit, and the second was cleaved in half with a blunt force strike from what initially looked to have been a suicide attack. The perpetrator of the collision somehow managed to come out of it without even so much as a single scratch on its paint job.

As the video showed the machine approache the Vesalius, Rau remembered the strange pressure quite vividly, it was as though the pilot of the mysterious new machine had the same ability as both he and Mu La Flaga. He paused the video as the machine began to manifest a faint blue flame like effect on certain portions of it.

' _What is that? It's impossible to have a flame in the vacuum of space due without oxygen to feed it. Could it be the reason I felt the pilots presence or is it a new system developed by the Earth Alliance similar to the mirage colloid installed on the Blitz?_ ' Rau pondered.

Resuming the video, he watched as the machine detached what seemed to be wireless weapon pods based off of the Mobius Zero's remote gun barrels. The remote weapons proceded to destroy the Vesalius' offensive and defensive armaments with extreme percision.

The Aegis broke off of combat with the Alliances remaining G-weapon and doubled back to defend the ship. As the Aegis approached the fighter moved farther away from the Vesalius, as if to allow the Aegis to use its High Energy Beam Rifle without the risk of hitting the ship. The fighter recalled its weapon pods all the while dodging beam after beam from the Aegis. As the last weapon pod docked with the machine Rau noted that the blue flame faded.

' _So, that flame is somehow tied to its remote weapons. Maybe its some form of new wireless transmission system._ ' he thought as the video continued.

As soon as the Aegis got to close range, arguably its intended area of expertise, it stowed its beam rifle in favor of the beam saber mounted in its arm. The Aegis lunged with the fighter responding by rolling out of the way before transforming into what apeard to be an unknown G-weapon. The Aegis then proceed to spin clockwise, attempting to use the momentum to slash with its right arm's saber. The new G-weapon preformed a similar maneuver all while grabbing and igniting a beam saber from its nosecone turned shield. As the sabers moved into each other, they clashed.

' _Curious, this new G-weapon seems to have some form of repelling factor built into its beam sabers that the other machines lack._ ' Rau noted.

After being pushed away by the white machine, the Aegis reared its right arm back as if readying to punch with its beam saber still ignited and the opposing G-weapon took a defensive stance. Before any move could be made, however, the Aegis stopped and looked at the legged ship, no doubt because of the transmission reporting that Lacus Clyne had been taken hostage. The Aegis then deactivated its beam saber and returned to the Vesalius and the new G-weapon returned its saber to its shield. The new machine then looked at the Vesalius, no, Rau felt that this G-weapon was looking at HIM.

' _Is it challenging me or could the pilot feel my presence like I could feel his and La Flaga's? No matter the case, only time will tell._ ' Rau though before shutting down the recording.

Everyone in the hanger watched with baited breaths as the hatch on the unknown Mobile Suit opened. From within the machine a tall and thin figure wearing a strange pilot suit emerged with hands raised and a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, can you PLEASE put the firearms away? I helped you guys out in the last battle so the least you can do is cut me a little slack!" He questioned with a nervous voice.

A few of the soldiers looked at eachother and then back at him with their weapons still raised.

"Consider it a precaution." came a voice from the other side of the soldiers who then parted to make way for their acting captain; a brunette wearing a white uniform with matching hat and skirt. "You are an unknown who is in possession of an extremely powerful Mobile Suit and your motives are unclear. Why would we take a risk like that?"

"Then why did you 'risk' letting me land on your ship? If you're looking for guarantees then why let an unknown onto your ship, let alone greet them with a squad of men, each one armed with an automatic rifle? That's more likely to scare potential help off, especially considering that I already helped you out in that last battle!"

"He's got a fair point you know captain." said a tall blond man who wore a similar uniform to the captain but left slightly less neat but with pants and without the hat.

"Finally, Someone here who understands reason!" the pilot said with a laugh.

"Noted, Lieutenant La Flaga." Captain Ramius stated ignoring the pilot's most recent comment.

"What? He helped us when we were in a jam, we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt!" La Flaga responded nonchalantly.

"Lets just start with introductions since last time things swiftly tumbled into an argument." The pilot said taking off his helmet and revealing a young man about 18 years old, with rough brown hair and brown eyes poking out from behind his wireframe glasses. "Second Lieutenant Riddhe Marcenas of Londo Bell, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Right, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, and this is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, the pilot of the Moebius Zero." Ramius introduced.

"And that kid over there," My said gesturing at the brunette in a blue pilot suit watching from the catwalk, "Is Kira Yamato the current pilot of the Strike."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, but, uh, before we get to a proper questioning, can I have maybe 10 minutes to change and use the restroom? And please no armed escort, I would be kinda stuck in space without you picking me up so I owe it to you to not start something!" Riddhe insisted while adjusting the bag strap on his right shoulder.

"That's fine with me." replied the captain, "Lieutenant La Flaga, do you mind showing him to the changing room?"

"No problem! Right this way Lieutenant Marcenas.", Mu said before jumping towards the catwalk.

"Im not from your military so my rank means next to nothing. So please, just call me Riddhe." replied the young man before following La Flaga through the low gravity hanger.

' _Well, I made it this far without getting shot, thats good. Although the name thing is going to take some time to get used too._ ' I thought while finishing changing into the beige and white Londo Bell uniform from the bag I found in the Delta Kai's cockpit.

"Hey Rhidde, you OK in there?" asked Mu through the door.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I did say I wanted to change out of my pilot suit after all."

"Right, well the Captain asked me to take you to the conference room after you got done in there, so hurry up you don't want to keep her waiting."

"I'm on my way out now. I sware, they make these uniforms uncomfortable just to spite guys like us." I said. Exiting the changing room I was greeted with La Flaga leaning on the wall next to the door.

"I know the feeling. Confrence room is this way, follow me." he said as he grabbed onto the handle on the wall letting it take him down the hallway. I repeated his motions and followed. After a short trip we finally stopped at a door, which I could only guess was that of the conference room.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Alright then go on in." he replied while curiously eyeing my clothing.

I walked into the room to be greeted not only by the acting captain and her xo, but a middle aged man with greying brown hair wearing a business suit as well. All three sitting at the opposite end of a conference table. Immediately I snapped into a salute as Mu passed me and took a seat by the black haired Ensign Badgiruel, who was constantly glaring at me.

"At ease Lieutenant Marcenas, and I believe some introductions are in order, to my right is the Archangel's second in command, Ensign Natarel Badgiruel," The Ramius said gesturing towards the the raven haired xo. "and too my left is the Atlantic Federation Vice Forign Minister George Allster. Now, would you kindly explain your situation to us?"

I did as I was asked and sat down.

"Let me start off by saying its a pleasure to make your aquantance Ensign Badgiruel and Mr Allster. On to buissiness, as stated earlier, I am Second Lieutenant Rhidde Marcenas, a Mobile Suit pilot for the Earth Federation Space Force special operations unit called Londo Bell." I stated in as calm and concise a manner I could.

"What is this 'Londo Bell'? I have never heard of such a division in the Earth Alliance, and none of the Alliance forces, save the Archangel, have mobile suits for that matter!" the middle aged man stated.

"The Londo Bell task force was created on March 21, 0090 of the Universal Century to fight armed anti-government activists against the Earth Federation, but in all reality we are only dispatched in the event of a major insurgency."

' _Why is it only now, when I am in a Gundam universe, that I realize that I am a walking gundam encyclopedia? Also, I didn't expect that George Allister would be here, I forgot he was on that ship I prevented from being destroyed._ '

"Universal Century? What is that? I demand you stop playing games with me boy!" Allister fumed.

"That, is a long story. So I must ask you to please hold all questions until the end of the presentation." I stated. Walking over to the TV that adorned the wall, I pulled my GP base and its cord out of my pocket. Looking at the side of the screen I found a usb port and plugged in my GP base.

"Presentation?" asked Mu.

' _It seems that USB is a constant piece of human technology no matter what universe you're in._ ' I mentally mused while synching up the data on my base to the TV.

"Class is now in session! There is a lot of history to cover even if this is only the condensed version. Now without further ado, let us begin!"

An hour or so went by with me presenting a lecture of condensed history about the Universal Century, complete with death by impromptu powerpoint.

"With the revelation of Laplace's box being the original charter of the Earth Federation and its additional article, we reach the end of the brief synopsis, If you want to continue to delve further in depth with the history of the Universal Century please see me after class. Now, are there any questions?" I asked, finishing my presentation and scanning my captive audience of 4, most of whom were either struggling to stay awake or asleep.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, would you like me to clarify anything for you?" I ask, causing the sleeping man to jump and rousing the rest of the people in attendance.

"Who, wha?" He asked in a stupor.

"Since I noticed you falling asleep at about Operation Stardust, I figured you might have had some questions, especially after you showed such interest in the concept of Newtypes." I started, crossing my arms and cocking my head to the side.

"I actually have some questions." Natarl said raising her hand.

"Shoot."

"Well, first of all, can I ask you to elaborate more on the Antarctic Treaty? While you only touched on it during the One Year War it came up again at Operation Stardust, why?"

"The Antarctic Treaty, hmm, that's an old one to say the least. All right, the Antarctic Treaty was, in effect, an agreement between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War that banned the usage of nuclear armaments, dropping colonies or large asteroids on Earth, and the usage of biological or chemical weapons. The reason it comes back during Operation Stardust because the Zeon remnants believed that the nuclear armed GP02 Physalis was a breach in the Antarctic Treaty. At this point the Principality of Zeon was replaced by the Republic of Zeon and thus no longer existed as a government, rendering the treaty null and void."

"History lesson aside, we have more pressing matters to attend to, like meeting up with the 8th fleet. So can we finish up here?" Captain Ramius interrupted.

"Of course, frankly you could have left at any point if you felt like it, there isn't a quiz on this or anything. You asked who I am and where I came from and due to circumstances that neither of us know, the answer was a longer story than I anticipated." I replied.

"You could have at least told us how long you were planning on talking!" George exclaimed.

"Truth be told, that was all on the spot, and before you ask, I research military history and past wars in my free time. If you would like, next time I lecture you on the Second World War that happened at roughly 1940 AD." I said with a slightly sadistic smile.

"I would rather not be lectured a second time by a Coordinator!"

"Whats a coordinator, and why do you think I am one?"

"How do you not know what a Coordinator is?" asked La Flaga.

"Do I need to repeat the lecture so you can get it throug your head that I'm not from the Cosmic Era? Granted everyone with the exception Ensign Badgeruel was either sleeping or close to it, but I digress, there is nothing by that name in the Universal Century." I calmly stated while unplugging my GP base from the monitor.

' _Thankfully they can't distinguish my bullshit from actual lack of knowledge._ '

"A Coordinator is a human who has been genetically altered before birth to be better than natural born humans like us in pretty much every regard." Captain Ramius explained.

"Nope those definitely DO NOT exist in UC, unless you count Cyber Newtypes but those usually start as orphans or clones and are chemically or mechanically conditioned usually." I said.

"Then how can you pilot a Mobile Suit if you're not a Coordinator?" asked George.

"Because Mobile Suits are designed by humans for human use? In the Universal Century Mobile Suits originated from heavy lift units used to help build colonies called Mobile Workers, before they were modified for combat that is." I explained.

"But Mobile Suit operating systems are to complicated for Naturals to use!"

"Again, not from the Cosmic Era, and in the Universal Century the only weapon types exclusive to a particular kind of person are the Newtype exclusive psycommu weapons, aka remote weapons that require the pilot to have an enhanced spatial awareness like Lieutenant La Flaga and myself."

"Then we can use your Mobile Suits OS to make our own and finally fight back against the Coordinators on an even playing field!"

"Dont you think your jumping the gun a little bit? You're assuming that my Mobile Suit's OS is compatible with your MS technology, which is likely not the case from what I can gather. Unlike your Strike my MS doesn't change colors, it has a transformation system that yours does not, third it has WIRELESS remote weapons unlike the mobile armor in the hanger, and finally Delta has Psychoframe. And that's only the general features so let's not get into weaponry and other hardware."

"I-I see..."

"Now that I'm done explaining basic logic to Mr. Allster, can you have someone show me to a bunk I can use while i'm here? I wanna take a nap before something else happens." I ask turning to the captain and her xo before yawning to make my point.

"First, I need to know whether or not you will assist us in defending this ship until we reach the 8th Fleet." She insisted.

"I don't see why I can't, after all, my military do not exist in this, i'm going to say dimension for lack of a better term or reference point, and I still need to learn more about YOUR history so I can better fit into society if I can't find a way to get home. Plus, three hots and a cot for serving on a warship is kinda my job description anyway."

"Good, thank you for your cooperation. Lieutenant La Flaga, would you show him to a room he and Kira will be sharing?"

' _Are these guys gullible or do I have a really, REALLY convincing personality?_ ' I question myself.

"Wait, Im gonna be sharing a room with Kira?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Yes, due to the large amount of refugee's on board, we have to make due with all the space we can get, so if you dont mind, I would like you and Kira to share a room for the time being so we can conserve space."

"Sounds reasonable. So, La Flaga, are you going to show me to the room, or am I going to have to find it myself?"

"Right this way buddy! Two things though: first, call me Mu, and second, I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions along the way." La Flaga chimed in with a yawn, moving towards the door.

"Not a problem Mu, but I'm no Newtype expert so you may not get that much of an answer. Oh and Mr. Allister, you may want to read up on a man named Adolf Hitler, your stance on Coordinators remind me a little of his stance on a certain culture." I said before following La Flaga through the door.

After about a half hour 'nap', which consisted of me floating over a bed deep in thought, I decided to head to the mess hall to try and get something to eat so my stomach would stop screaming at me. Upon arriving at the mess, Mu was waiting there and handed me a tablet so I could do 'research on the history of the Cosmic Era' before leaving to do some maintnence on the Mobius Zero. After getting some food and a cup of coffee, I found a place I could sit so I could 'study' and eat. 5 minutes had gone by when a group of teenagers, some wearing colored uniforms, walked in chatting oh so happily.

' _Wow, even though I know who they are I can barely recognize them. Then again, anime isn't supposed to look too realistic._ '

"Hey isn't that the guy who helped in the last battle?" the one I recognized as Sai Argyle asked.

"Yeah I think so, I hadn't seen him until now but his clothes match the 'officer from another dimension' description to a T." said Miriallia Haw.

"Let's go introduce ourselves, I mean he did help us after all!" said Tolle Koenig.

"But... what if he's a Coordinator?" Flay Allster interjected much to everyone's surprise, and causing me to burst into a small laughing fit.

"I'm so sorry, I just find it mildly amusing that someone with such a pretty face has such an ugly disposition. May I presume she the daughter of the middle aged gentleman I had the pleasure of speaking too alongside Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgerul and Lieutenant La Flaga?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, George Allster is her father." replied Kuzzey Buskirk.

"That explains the similar outlook on Coordinators, and for the record; no I am not a Coordinator, they don't exist where Im from." I say as Flay breaths a sigh of relief.

"Then how can you pilot a mobile suit if you're not a Coordinator?" asked Sai.

"Long story short; since Coordinators don't exist in Universal Century, when mobile suits were developed ANYONE could pilot one as long as they had proper training or a manual. Also Miss Allster, the kind of view you have on Coordinators is similar to how the Nazi's viewed the Jewish population back during the second World War, and the Nazi's not only lost that war but were scrutinized and hated ever since." I say in an attempt to alter Flay's perspective.

"Hey, since anybody can pilot Mobile Suits where your from, can pilot yours?" asked Tolle.

"With the propor training; yes. Will I let you; no. I have nothing against you but my machine is a high performance limited production unit equipped with an experimental system that affects the brain. I dont want to take the risk of you having your brain filleted just because I let you in my MS."

"Oh, nevermind then."

"I can understand why you want to, hell, I would have asked the same thing if I were in your shoes, but mobile suits are not toys, they are war machines and to pilot one requires not only training but the resolve to kill or be killed."

' _Ironic since up until today the Delta Kai was a poseable model kit not too far off of an action figure you build yourself._ '

"Hey do you mind if we join you? We really want to know about where you came from!" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah, there has got to be loads of things different from the Cosmic Era there!" Sai said.

"Less than you think, from what I can tell." I say lifting the tablet I was given.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the oversimplified similarities are as follows; Mobile Suits, space colonies, Earth based government, and conflict."

The group of volunteer soldiers let out a collective "Uh..."

"The biggest differences are that we don't have hour glass shaped colony's, we CAN use nuclear armaments even if we don't need or want too, and our Mobile Suit technologies more advanced due to constant conflicts, both minor and major."

"I thought that things would have been so much different but it's just more of the same." Miriallia said.

"It's not all bad, I mean there isn't a race war of planetary proportions happening in the UC, and your Cosmic Era is developing new technologies to generate power due to the N-Jammers disabling nuclear reactors. Now if you will excuse me, I want to go run a system diagnostic on my Delta Kai. I dont want ANOTHER accident to happen today." I said while grabbing both the tablet and empty food tray.

' _Note to self, If my actual origins come out; don't talk about IBO, After War Gundam X or Turn A Gundam around these guys._ '

"Accident?"

"Well, even though I dont really know how I got here, Im attributing it to a glitch in some of the systems, mainly those involving the psycho frame. That stuff has been the source of 'space magic' events since its first deployment where a mobile suit equipped with the stuff stopped an asteroid called Axis from hitting the Earth and causing a nuclear winter."

As I place the tray on the rack with the other used trays, a small pink ball about the size of a grapefruit bounced into the mess hall.

"Haro, Haro!" the little ball exclaimed as I turned around.

"Mr. Pink, we should have stayed in the room!" a girl with light pink hair and a long dress said while entering the room.

"Wow, I havent seen one of these in a while! Its smaller than Amuro's Haro but its still a Haro none the less." I say as I catch the ball.

"Who's that, Who's that?" the pink Haro asks a I look at it.

"Well little guy, Amuro was an old friend of mine, and he build larger green versions of you in his free time."

"Well, he sounds like a nice person." the pink haired girl said as the ball jumped out of my hands and into hers.

"Yeah, he was. Nevermind the past, I dont believe I've had the pleasure. I am Ge-Riddhe, Riddhe Marcenas. Its a pleasure to meet you, all of you." I say, gesturing to everyone in the room.

' _I sware this name thing is going to fuck with my head for a LONG while... now that I think about it why didnt I just use my real name?_ '

"My name is Lacus Clyne, and this is Mr. Pink!" Lacus states holding out the Haro.

"My name's Tolle."

"Im Sai, pleased to meet you Riddhe!"

"My name is Mirialia, and this is Flay."

"Hi..." flay says sheepishly.

"Im Kuzzy, its a pleasure."

"And who is the one hiding in the back?" I ask dispite allready knowing the answer.

"Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Wait a minute, now I recognize you! Your the kid who La Flaga said was the current pilot of the strike!" I ask again knowing the answer.

"Im not a kid!" Kira fumed.

"La Flaga's words, not mine."

"Yeah, Kira has been protecting us and the Archangel since Heliopolis, the colony we lived in, was destroyed." Mirialia answered.

"Its a shame to hear about your colony but its still impressive that you managed to survive this long on your own. Im looking forward to working along side you in defending the Archangel Kira." I say, much to the teens surprise.

"You're going to be protecting the Archangel too?" Kira asked.

"Well, of course! Not only are they letting me stay abord as long as I help protect the ship, but I just cant in good conscience abandon displaced civilians that are unwillingly stuck in an active warzone!"

"Wow, that means we can see more of your unit in action!" Tolle exclaimed.

"I like your enthusiasm Tolle, but I also cant help but feel that its a little misplaced..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your happy because you can watch me fight when you should be happy about the fact that I'm improving this ships odds of survival."

"Well, thats what I meant to say, I just couldnt find the words..." Tolle said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, early warning, I have been told that my sense of humor is kinda... off, for lack of a better word. So I may unintentionally take something meant as a joke seriously and vice versa. Oh, and never ask me 'whats up' unless you want an overly literal and rhetorical answer." I say before scratching the back of my head.

After a few more minutes of light conversation, Kira escorted Lacus back to the her room with a tray of food for the later to eat and I head to the hanger to do a systems check on the Delta Kai.

* * *

OK, funny thing, I forgot what I originally wrote here and seeing as these after-story pow wow's are kinda exclusive to the website I'll just have to wing this... I'll admit, I may have revised chapters 2 and 3 ahead of time and mentioned the revisions in chapter 4 but I didnt actually post the updates until 10 days after uploading chapter 4... woops, my bad.


	3. 03) Hectic Handoff

**I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or any of the Gundam Franchise**

 **Inspired by Eyes in Seed and set in the same universe as both Eyes in Seed and Build fighters N with the permission of Nemesis Astraea**

For anyone interested I rewrote and expanded Chapter 1 so go check it out!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hectic Handoff

The systems check lasted about 20 minutes and mostly consisted of your average antivirus sweep, some minor adjustments to the thrusters to boost their efficiency and the discovery of previously unknown information. First was the discovery a new system and Second was the revelation that the NITRO system had multiple power levels and a time limit. This system, known as the OTU (OldType Upliftor) system apparently was a less invasive form of the NITRO system in the sense that it gave oldtypes newtype powers. Unlike the NITRO system, the OTU system actually slowly evolves Oldtypes into Newtypes instead of a short burst of power. Feeling a bit groggy I decide to head to the mess hall to grab a cup of coffee. While staring at a computer screen for 20 minutes or longer is not unusual for me, I'm usually watching videos, typing stories or playing a game, not calibrating power plant settings.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask out loud after coming to a view port looking over the stern of the Archangel.

"What are you doing here Mr. Riddhe?" A voice asks from an adjacent corridor.

"Kira? Sorry, I'm a little lost at the moment, but I could ask the same question of you." I reply turning to face the young coordinator.

"I-I just came here to think, that's all."

'Must be time for his brood and scream session.'

"If you don't mind me asking, whats on your mind?" I ask while leaning back against the railing.

"Its nothing, really."

"What you mean is 'It's something long winded and involves lots of conflicted emotions' right?"

"...Yeah..."

"Then lay it on me and take solace in the fact that I have no obligation or intent to tell anyone else about what you say."

"All right, its about the pilot of the Aegis."

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

"How did you..." Kira looks at me in both shock and confusion.

"I know because you don't fight him with the same seriousness as you fight everyone else that stands against you. I saw videos of some of your previous engagements like at Artemis, its pretty obvious."

"Then tell me, what should I do, why do we have to fight?"

"He's still your friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"He still thinks of you as a friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's as simple as that. Friends fight sometimes, I have even come to blows with my best friend in a few heated arguments, but we were still friends."

"But that's different! I-I'm scared that I might kill him."

"Kira, I cant tell you what to do since I have never stood where you stand now, but now is the time to make a decision. Whatever choice you do end up making, follow it to the and never look back."

"Riddhe..."

"Now, do you mind pointing me towards the mess hall? I could really use a cup of coffee right now."

After getting directions from Kira I continued my journey to get coffee. Not even 20 seconds after I turned into another corridor I heard a frustrated yell from behind me.

"Looks like I wasn't much help at all..." I mutter to my self before continuing on.

After drinking a cup or two of coffee and answering various questions about the Universal Century, I decided to head back to the hanger to get some practice with the Delta Kai's simulators. Now armed with a map my trip would be rather short but I still harbored a belief that it would be eventful.

-o-

'Kira should probably be trying to return Lacus to ZAFT right about now.' I think to myself before turning a corner and seeing the aforementioned Coordinator in a blue pilot suit in front of the pilot changing room.

"Do I even want to know why your in your gear and standing outside of the changing room like a sentry?" I ask catching Kira's attention.

"Its none of your business, now please just leave." Kira insisted.

"Hey, Kira, what are you doing?" Sai asked after coming around the corner on the other end of the hallway with Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzy close behind.

"Take us back, Take us back!" Mr. Pink exclaimed while floating out of the changing room's door, Lacus in a normal suit following the robotic ball.

"Well, that answers my question. Now let me guess, you plan on returning her to ZAFT, don't you?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"She's a civilian and who knows what will happen to her when we reach the 8th fleet!" Kira protested.

"I feel the same way Kira, however I cant help directly since I don't think Captain Ramius and especially Ensign Badgiruel trust me yet, but what I CAN do is wait in my mobile suit ready to sortie if things go wrong during the transfer." I said.

"We'll help too, after all we cant let you do this alone!" Sai said.

"I can open the catapult and get you equipped when you go out!" Miriallia offered with a smile.

"Yeah, it just doesn't feel right to keep Lacus as a hostage, so count me in too!" Kuzzy said.

"I don't think this is a good idea... but I guess I will help if I can!" Tolle said, his change of heart caused by an angry look from Miriallia.

"All right, I'm gonna get changed and go run a 'combat simulation' with the Delta Kai's new settings." I say before moving past Lacus into the locker room, shutting the door behind me.

' _In the series Le Crusette launches after Kira returns Lacus to Athrun, but before any combat can start Lacus calls tells Le Crusette off... I wonder how THIS will go now that Im here._ ' I think as I change from the Londo Bell uniform into my pilot suit. After I change, I head back to the hanger. As I enter the hanger the Delta Kai stands in its full 19.6 meter tall glory on the other side of the cavernous room.

"I'm kinda wishing I had gone to japan to see the 1/1 scale statue before I did this dive. I doubt its gonna look as impressive after this." I muttered to myself before pushing off of the railing towards the Delta Kai.

"Hey, Riddhe, what are you doing back already, and why are you in your pilot suit?" Asked the shaggy haired head engineer as he floated towards me in the low gravity.

"I plan on running a few simulations with the updated settings, Murdock." I replied as I landed against my machine's stomach armor.

"That still doesn't answer my question about the pilot suit." Murdock insisted landing on the other side of the cockpit hatch.

"Habit, back where I'm from they want you in your pilot suit whenever you may be in your machine, weather doing maintenance or not. Something about 'the enemy wont wait until we are ready before they attack'." I said before pulling myself into the Delta Kai's cockpit and closing the hatch.

"That, actually makes a lot of sense." Murdock said scratching his chin and floating back down towards the floor.

After getting myself strapped into the seat, I powered up the panoramic monitor and the main camera. With the monitor displaying the inside of the hanger, I notice Kira leading Lacus too the Strike.

"Well, I might as well run that simulation, it will pass the time until I may be needed for sure." I say before pushing a few buttons on the console. The monitor suddenly changes from the interior of a hanger to the low Earth orbit. The radar detected about 5 simulated contacts before the simulated Minovsky particle density made it useless.

"A green Jadg Doga, two Geara Zulu, a blue Geara Doga, and a crimson high mobility Zaku?" I say as the enemy silhouettes are confirmed with information from the on-board database.

"Lets see what you've got!" I yell as I boost the Delta Kai's digital avatar towards my foes.

In the hanger things were getting quite hectic; the Strike had started moving towards the catapult, which caused all the mechanics to flee into the locker room for fear of being sucked out of the airlock when the Strike launched. After locking down onto the catapult, the Aile striker pack was mounted on the strike as the catapult's airlock opened. With the Aile pack loaded and all the automated checks done, the catapult accelerated the Strike out of the airlock, the grey machine changing its color to white red and blue on the way out.

In the simulator the two Geara Zulu had been reduced to charred debris and the Geara Doga was floating lifelessly with a scorched hole in the middle of its abdomen. The Jadg Doga, which was now missing an arm, and the crimson Zaku were alternating positions wile flying forward and firing on their target. The Delta Kai, in its waverider mode, rolled to avoid the incoming beams and shells.

' _Not a bad bar-aileron roll if I do say so myself. Damn you Slippy the toad and your blatant ignorance of proper aviation terminology!_ '

Throwing the video game tangent aside, I continued to evade the enemy fire and began to fire back. The beam rifle mounted to the top of the Delta Kai's waverider mode firing short pink bursts of mega particles in semi automatic. The crimson Zaku was evading the incoming fire with ease, the bulkier Jadg Doga on the other hand was having a harder time evading. Every so often a beam would graze the armor of the one armed mobile suit, scorching it. After a few more missed shots a beam landed dead center on the machine's left shin, rupturing the leg mounted fuel tank and causing it to explode. The Jagd Doga was forced into a spiral by the explosion giving me a perfect shot at its reactor. I squeeze the trigger, sending a bright pink beam and drilling through the machines reactor engulfing it in a temporary miniature star.

"That's, what, 4 down? Sounds about right. Now all that's left is Johnny Raideen's Zaku!"

As I was entwined in an elegant waltz of bullets and beams between myself and the Zaku, the coms panel started flashing. I hit a few buttons and a small black rectangular window appeared on the monitor with the words 'Voice Only' inscribed in white letters.

"Lieutenant Marcenas, what the hell are you doing!" Captain Ramius's voice boomed over the comm line.

"I'm running a combat simulation using the new thruster output settings so I can get a feel for the movement before an actual combat scenario happens, this way I can work out the kinks before it actually matters." I calmly responded dodging another volley of machine gun fire from my digital opponent.

"Your what? Never mind, do you have any idea whats going on in the hanger right now?"

"JUST GO DOWN ALREADY! Guess this is what I get for using ace pilot combat data in my simulation. To answer your question: No, I have no knowledge of whats going on in the hanger." I exclaim firing off another salvo of beams.

"Kira just launched in the Strike intending to return Lacus to ZAFT!"

"Captain, look at this from a broad perspective. Kira returning the Clyne girl will force the pursuing vessel to return to the PLANTS so she can be safe. With that blue destroyer gone I don't think that the Laurasia-class, it think its called, will be fast enough to catch up with us before we reach your 8th fleet." I say as I narrowly avoid a rocket during the Delta Kai's transformation.

"I understand that but its against military doctrine, and what if Kira doesn't come back or is captured with the last G-weapon?"

"Kira is a civilian and thus military doctrine does not apply. Furthermore I believe he will come back, he has too many friends aboard this ship to leave. Although getting captured is still a possibility... How about this, I'll wrap up my simulation and move to the catapult so I can sortie at a moments notice just in case something goes wrong." I say as I boost past my digital foe.

"That would be appreciated."

"All right. Oh, and Captain, just for the record I would have done the same thing as Kira has, civilians don't deserve to be used as hostages no matter whom they are related to." I say as I shut down the simulation and start powering on Delta Kai's main systems.

"I appreciate your honesty Lieutenant, but if that's the case why didn't you?"

"From my perspective, you and Ensign Badgiruel dont trust me yet. So the fear of getting stuck in space without a ship or worse kept me in line. That and I like the Archangel, her design reminds me of the Pegasus-class warships from the One Year War so its like I'm living through the history that I've only read about. Also, my military doesn't exist in the Cosmic Era, stop calling me by rank all ready!" I lash out as my mobile suit is loaded onto the port side linear catapult.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Marcenas."

"Just call me Riddhe, I hate formalities and the like."

"Very well then Riddhe."

"Operator, can you give me an update on whats going on out there?"

"The Strike and the Aegis are currently stationary in space between us and the enemy Nazca-class vessel." Miriallia's voice chimed over the comm channel.

"Any comm channels you can listen in on?" I ask.

"Nope, they are completely silent."

' _I wish I could hear what's happening with Kira and Athrun right now. On second thought, it would probably cause me to question they're sexuality more than the anime ever did._ '

"Were detecting a new heat signature moving away from the Nazca-class! Its a mobile suit!"

"Roger that, I'm doing final checks now."

"Delta Kai, you are clear to launch!"

"All right, I don't know what the conditions for the hand off were, but I'm pretty sure a covert second mobile suit launch wasn't part of the deal! Romeo Eight, Launching!" I announce over an open comm channel while pushing forward on the control sticks. The sudden acceleration of the Delta Kai on the catapult forced me back against the linear seat. As my mobile suit disconnected from the catapult locks I depressed the peddles igniting the leg mounted thruster gimbals and set an intercept course for the recently launched CGUE.

' _Launching out of a battleship in a Mobile Suit is a bigger adrenaline rush than the biggest hill on splash mountain, that's for sure._ '

"Romeo Eight? Is that the name of the Mobile Suits or the name of its pilot I wonder." A suave yet cold voice emanated from the speakers.

"Its the call-sign I have been using up until recently. It is as they say, old habits die hard." I respond somewhat calmer and no longer glued to the seat by G-forces.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises. Still, your voice does give the impression that you would be fit for the part."

"My parents always said I would make a decent actor."

"Commander Rau Le Creuset! Mr. Marcenas!" An elegant yet thoroughly pissed off voice blasted over the comm channel, causing me to panic cut my thrusters and fire the stabilizing verniers to halt myself.

"Stop this at once, both of you. Are you planning to make this a battlefield in the presence of a memorial representative such as myself." She continued.

"Miss Clyne, you wound me. I am only doing as I said I would; helping out if things don't go as planned. In this case it would be sortieing in response to Commander Croissant intentionally compromising the terms of your transfer into ZAFT's protection." I reply, intentionally fudging Le Creuset's name.

' _Wasn't I on an open channel? I AM! Wow, I can ALMOST hear Mu laughing his ass off at that comment._ '

"Never the less, while I am not able to order you to do such, I must request you cease your hostilities Mr. Marcenas." The pink songstress reply's obviously ignoring the blatant mispronunciation of the ZAFT commander's name.

"That is not the issue here, if I actually WANTED to fight I would have done things much differently than I did."

"Would you mind elaborating?" Rau asked with sudden interest.

"I believe Miss Clyne is getting a little... impatient so I'll keep it brief. One, not announcing my launch in a way that any redneck with a radio could hear. Two, Waverider mode because of increased speed. Three, disperse Minovsky particles at combat density."

"What is a 'Minovsky particle'?"

"Alas, I have already said too much. Till next we meet on the field of battle, Commander Croissant." I say before cutting the comm channel and reorienting my Delta Kai to look at and boost towards the Strike. Upon reaching the Strike I grabbed its shoulder with Delta Kai and opened a private Coms Channel with Kira.

"Hey, you did what you wanted to do, how are you feeling?" I softly asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping." Kira replied.

"Don't thank me, there are others that deserve it more. Lacus would have probably called off Le Creuset even if I hadn't launched."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"You know that they are going to raise hell and read you the riot act when we get back, right?"

"Oh..." One could almost hear the color drain from his face.

"It wont be so bad, your a civilian with no prior knowledge of military policy so the worst they could legally do is a mock court martial, a slap on the wrist and maybe latrine duty."

"Thanks for the pep talk, I guess."

"Relax, everything will be all right, just wait and see, but we had better get back before Ensign Badgiruel blows a gasket and orders CIC to fire at us."

I release the Delta Kai's grip on the Strike's shoulder before we both boost back towards the Archangel.

-o-

After we returned to the Archangel, Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel and 2 armed guards came and whisked Kira and myself off to the Captains quarters. Since I played no 'official' part in Kira's scheme I offered to be his defense.

"So, If I may surmise, you are accusing the defendant of stealing Atlantic Federation property as well as aiding and abetting the escape of a Prisoner of War, correct?" I ask while thumbing through a book of Atlantic Federation military regulations.

"That is correct." Answers Ensign Badgiruel sitting across from me.

"Captain, please enlighten me on what was written in the ships log when the alleged prisoner of war was brought on board this ship."

"It was written in the log that Lacus Clyne was brought on board as a rescued civilian." Captain Ramius piped in from behind her desk.

"Rescued civilian, in laymans terms a guest. Not a prisoner of war, and a guest has no need to escape from their host's. The defendant was simply complying with the request of the ships guest and chose the most logical course of action to do such. The prosecutions accusation is baseless."

"Fair enough, the charge of aiding and abetting the escape of a POW is dropped."

"That brings me to my next point, I believe that Article 4 of the Corsica Treaty strictly prohibits taking civilians as hostages in any scenario, something that the prosecution is guilty of. I propose a deal, if the prosecution drops the theft charges we will, in turn, drop any accusations involving the violation of the Corsica Treaty." I say closing the book abruptly and looking Natarle directly in the eyes.

"The prosecution drops the charge involving theft of Atlantic Federation property." Natarle sighed in defeat.

"All charges either have no basis or have been dropped. Case Closed." Captain Ramius declared before casting a warning glance at Kira.

"So, Kira, how do you feel?" I ask.

"Good, and remind me to never doubt your legal skills." Kira replied, as we walk out out the door.

"Who said anything about legal skills? I just have a knack for finding loopholes and damn good poker face."

"Kira! How did it go? Are you cleaning toilets for a week like us?" Sai asked as we entered the hallway, Mirialia close behind him.

"No, we got the charges dropped." I announced triumphantly as Natarle exited the room, shooting me a quick glair on the way.

"The Petty Officer totally scolded us. He said "Dont you even know the meaning of 'danger'?". Mirialia piped in.

"Oh, sorry. I'll Help." Kira offered.

"Never mind. We'll be meeting up with the 8th fleet soon, anyway. It wont be a burden." Sai explained.

"Today's been a long day, I think you guys had better get some rest." I chime in.

"I wish I could but we've gotta report to the bridge for our shift." Sai groaned before floating down the hallway with Miriallia close behind him.

Kira and I then proceed to get into the elevator to go back to our room and get some rest. As the elevator doors were closing I shot a glance over my shoulder only to see an empty hallway that canonically would have held an angry and plotting Flay Allster.

"Oh, Kira, did Captain Ramius ever tell you that we are supposed to be sharing a room?" I ask out of genuine curiosity.

"No, this is the first I've heard of it. Did she tell you her reasons for it?" Kira questions as the elevator doors open

"Yeah, its because she wants to make sure that we have enough rooms for the civilians." I say as we exit the elevator.

"Makes sense." He said as we float down the hallway.

"Oh, and since we're roommates I'd like to lay down some ground rules." I say as we reach the quarters.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Simple, if you need some 'alone time' jam a sock in the door, I dont want to catch you with your pants down." I say before immediately turning and floating away with a cheesy grin plastered on my face.

* * *

Chapter 3 is out! Hold your applause because from here on out it might end up taking a little bit longer. See, most of what I've been writing up till this point involves me using other fanfictions to remind me of key events happening in Gundam Seed, from here on out, I'm gonna have to consult to the Gundam Seed Remastered playlist on youtube to help me with pacing and plot related details. That and I'm an unemployed lazy idiot who cant keep a decent sleep scheduled for the life of me. Damn you Fallout, Warframe, Pokemon, Armored Warfare and my most recent game Gundam Extreme VS Next Plus (emulator)! That, and I'm constantly drafting Ideas, dialog, plot points and so much more for a chapter that I'm not even CLOSE to writing yet. Big thanks to Xamusel-Gamma and Guest for explaining what "Lemon" is, as I said in my reply to Xamusel, If I could wright stuff like that, I would have published books to compete with 50 Shades of Gray. A GREAT BIG thanks to everyone who has read, liked, favorited and reviewed. Until next we meet.

* * *

OK, revision posted. For anyone wondering why I mentioned Slippy the Frog instead of Peppy the Rabbit its because the only Star Fox game I have ever (outside of a demo for a gamecube Star Fox game) is Star Fox Command on the Nintendo DS. Peppy appears like... once in Command but Slippy is there almost every single step of the way. Ok, I gotta get back to planning out and writing chapter 5 and doing whatever the hell else I do, so see ya later!


	4. 04) The Curse Of NITRO

**I don not own Gundam Build Fighters or any of the Gundam Franchise**

 **Inspired by Eyes in Seed and set in the same universe as both Eyes in Seed and Build fighters N with the permission of Nemesis Astraea**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Curse of NITRO

-Gamow-

Four people stood around a table with a digital monitor showing a map of local space.

"Sure, it's possible to catch up with them before they join the fleet, but we have only fifteen minutes once we get there before coming within firing range of the lunar fleet." Nicol, the green haired Redcoat said.

"You mean we have fifteen full minutes." The blond Redcoat, Dearka, corrected.

"I suggest that cowards remain silent. Are there only fifteen minutes, or is it a full fifteen minutes? It's all in how you view it. My opinion is, if we have a full fifteen minutes before they join their fleet it's a chance we can't overlook." Stated Yzak, the silver haired Redcoat.

"I agree. The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent." Dearka continued.

"I know that, but..." replied Nicol.

"I hear that the Vesalius will be returning as soon as Miss Lacus is handed over to Commander Laconi's ship. We'll sink the legged ship and that Nelson before that. Got it?" Yzak continued.

"Okay." Dearka replied.

"Very well." Nicol said hesitantly.

-o-

-Archangel-

The door hissed open as I walked into the mess hall for the fifth time of the day. Sai and Kuzzey were talking while they ate and a little girl was getting a drink.

"We've been through a lot, but we're almost there." Kuzzey said.

"Yeah." Sai agreed.

"They will let us off, won't they? Onto Earth?"

"Eh?"

"Well, because... Remember what Lieutennant Ramius told us back then?"

"Yeah. So wouldn't the fleet be the 'appropriate authorities'?"

"You're right. But..."

"But?"

"What will happen to Kira? Will he be allowed to disembark? He got involved in a whole lot of stuff, after all."

"I wouldn't worry about it you two. From what I heard about Admiral Halberton, he wont force anyone to stay, dispite you guys possibly being conscripted." I say as Kira enters the mess hall.

"What?" Kuzzey exclaimed.

"Conscripted?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, while I was skimming through the book of Alliance regulations durring Kira's hearing I noticed there was nothing about 'Civilian Volunteers' in there. So I figured that to smooth out what you've been doing the Alliance Brass may put you down as conscripted for the time you've been helping on the Archangel and give you discharge papers once we reach the fleet." I say using my damn near precognitive memories of the series to explain.

"I see, but that still doesnt answer weather or not they will force Kira to stay!"

"From what I understand, not everyone in the Alliance Brass sees eye to eye. There are some with deeply rooted racism towards coordinators, similar to Mr. Allster for example, and there are other that dont give a flying fuck about a person's genetics and simply see them as human. From what Captain Ramius has told me about him, Admiral Halberton, commanding officer of the 8th fleet, is the later and will likely treat Kira the same as he would treat you." I say as Flay walks in with a scowl on her face.

"Something wrong Miss Allster?" I ask.

"Yeah, its my Father, he's being too clingy. I'm glad he was worried about me, but now that he's here? I'm surprised I can even go to the bathroom without him being there to hand me the toilet paper!" Flay fumed.

"So he's treating you like his little princess but you want him to treat you like an adult. He's your father, fathers are like that to their little girls. Trust me, I have fun watching my little sister squirm when our father is overbearing like that."

"Lets just get off that topic, I don't want to think about it right now. You said your name was Riddhe right? Thank you for helping protect my father, and you too Kira, thank you for doing your best to protect him. Even if he is a bit overbearing he's still family, I dont know what I would have done if I had lost him."

' _I do, but you dont need to know that. It would likely scare you to learn of the lengths you would go to for simple revenge._ '

"Flay. If it werent for Riddhe helping out I dont know if I would have been able to protect the Montgomery." Kira admited.

"Dont sell yourself short Kira, you were doing the best you could out there against trained soldiers and the were odds stacked against you. Dont look back and think 'what if' look forward and ask 'whats next'. After all, the past is history and the future is a mystery." I respond.

"ALL HANDS, TAKE LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS! I REPEAT! ALL HANDS, TAKE LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!" The loud speaker blared.

"Case in point!" I say as Sai, Kuzzey and Kira ran out of the mess hall. As I started heading towards the hanger I almost knocked over a little girl.

"Are you ok?" I ask as Flay ran out.

"It's all right little one, everyone is in a hurry. We're entering another battle so we should get somewhere safe so we dont get in the way of the people protecting us." Flay said grabbing the little girls hand.

"I have to hurry and get to the hanger! Flay, please make sure she gets somewhere safe!" I say before running after Kira and the others.

-o-

I get into the hanger in my flightsuit just as the Mobius Zero launches. Floating along the gangplank towards the Delta Kai I notice Kira pulling himself into the Strike. Once I pulled myself into my gundam and powered on all relevant systems Miriallia popped up on the monitor.

"Riddhe! The attacking ZAFT forces are one Lurasia-class. Duel, Buster, Blitz and two Ginns!" Miriallia said.

"Thanks for the headcount Miriallia." I reply Delta Kai is loaded onto the port side catapult.

"Starboard APU activated. Loading Aile Striker Pack. Connected to the catapult. Strike, stand by. All systems green. Route clear. Strike, ready for takeoff. Port APU activated. Connected to the catapult. Delta Kai, stand by. All systems green. Route clear. Delta Kai, ready for takeoff." Miriallia announced over the loud speakers.

"Kira Yamato, taking off!" Kira announced as the Strike shot out of the starboard catapult.

"Riddhe Marcenas, Launching!" I announced as I pushed forward the control sticks. As soon as the Delta Kai disconnected from the catapult I imput a sequence on the controls and transformed it into Waverider mode before depressing the pedals and boosting towards the Strike.

"Hey, Kira, I'm extending handles on the back of Delta Kai. Grab on, we can catch up to La Flaga and intercept them faster that way." I say over comms.

"Right." Kira says as the Strike grabs on.

Once the Strike was secure, I pushed down the pedals again. The Delta Kai responded by accelerating further before I turned us around to intercept the enemy behind us. As we aproached the enemy GAT-Machines formed up before separating again as two beams passed between them, striking the port wing of the Archangel. Then the Mobius Zero made contact, its gunbarrles detaching and laying down suppressive fire on the enemies. What few shots from the Zero's gunbarrels that actually hit did effectively no damage due to the Trans-Phase armor. A second salvo from the Gamaw streaked past striking the Montogmery, sinking the ship.

"Riddhe, I'm separating now." Kira announces as the Strike disconnects from the Delta Kai and started shooting at the enemy machines.

"Roger. Grrrr!" I reply as a wave of pain washes over my head.

"What the... hell... is this?" I mutter as I grab my helmet with my left hand, the pain increasing every second. I look at the small monitor in front of me, the screen full of what looked like blue barcodes with the word NITRO written out in negative space in the coloring. A faint blue haze encroached from the edge of my vision. Suddenly I could no longer feal anything but the pain in my head. My left hand moved back to the control stick, as if moving on its own.

'What the hell?' I asked.

"Dont worry, I'm just gonna borrow your body for a bit." Someone replied in a slightly raspier version of my own voice.

'Who... who are you?'

"Wouldnt you like to know. I'll give you a hint the name of the system that put me in your head is on the monitor right now." The voice replied as he adjusted Delta Kai's course towards the duo of Ginns that accompanied the three GAT-Machines. Upon reaching the first Ginn, he transformed Delta Kai before grabbing the beam sabers on the shield and slashing off the arms. Bringing both beam sabers back up he then sliced off the head and legs as well before finally cross cutting through the torso.

"HAHAHAHA! That was too easy!" Nitro exclaimed as the second Ginn opened fire on the Delta Kai. The bullets just bounced off the Luna Titanium armor as if they were mere pebbles.

"You saw what happened to your friend and you still want to play? You must be either stupid or suicidal! Not that you'll last long either way." He announces. The Ginn then tosses away its now empty rifle and grabs its heavy sword. The monoeyed machine took the blade in both hands before preforming a downwards slash on the Delta Kai. The armor easally shrugging off the impact without even a dent.

"You think that can opener can cut me? You must be dreaming!" He stowed the left beam saber before taking the blade of the sword in Delta Kai's hand and crushing it. The Ginn floated back starring at the now destroyed blade. With the Delta Kai's right beam saber, Nitro slashed through the Ginn diagonally. The explosion of the Ginn attracted the attention of the Duel which broke off from fighting the Strike.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" The pilot of the Duel announced over comms.

"Awe, are you mad that I turned your little friends into sashimi?" Nitro retorted all the while dodging the emerald beams being fired at us from the Duel.

"Why you!" The Duel's pilot fumed as his shots kept missing. Nitro then transformed the Delta Kai and gunned the throttle sending us on a B-line strait for the Duel. The pilot of the Duel realized to late what Nitro was planning as the nosecone of the Delta Kai slammed into the stomach of the Duel at extreme velocity.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" The pilot of the Duel screamed as his helmet crashed into the console sending pieces of the shattered visor into his face.

"Whats wrong? You were talking all that good shit just a moment ago!" Nitro bellowed as the Delta Kai assumed Mobile Suit form once more.

"Yzak!" The pilot of the Blitz exclaimed breaking off of combat with the Strike to help his injured comrade.

"You want some too?" Nitro asked as the Delta Kai continued weaving through the barrage of fire coming in from both the Blitz and the Buster.

"Grrraaa! Not... now! The... time limit... cant... be up... yet!" Nitro exclaimed grabbing the helmet as I noticed the pain and haze lessening by the second.

"Yzak! What's wrong? Yzak!" The pilot of the Blitz asked as soon as it got to the Duel. The Delta Kai bringing up its shield in a defensive posture.

"It hurts!" Yzak kept repeating over and over.

"Yzak!" Exclaimed the Buster's pilot.

"Dearka, we must retreat! The enemy fleet is coming!" The Blitz pilot announced.

"Damn it!" Dearka responded as the ZAFT forces started to retreat.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Nitro screamed he faded out of my mind, leaving me heavily painting.

"Finally..." I breath, ripping off my helmet and relaxing as the pain subsides. I look at the small monitor in front of me that still displayed the word NITRO. In the corner of the monitor was what looked like a timer diplaying a flashing red 00:00.

"Guess this is why there was a time limit to NITRO." I muttered as the display changes back to its usual readouts.

"Riddhe, are you allright?" Kira asks over the comm line.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Delta Kai was fully engulfed in what looked like a blue fire and you were acting like an entirely different person!"

"Apparently, that was the NITRO System. It seems like there is more to it than I was told"

"They left! You two were marvelous!" Mu chimed in as soon as he got into comm range.

"Lieutennant." Kira said.

"That was unbelievable." Mu said.

"What the?" I mutter as a message reading 'Hurry and land on the Archangel. We need to talk. -ALACS' appeared on the centeral monitor.

' _Who, or what, the hell is ALACS?_ ' I ponder as I return to the ship.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! This chapter was fun to write even if it was shorter than expected. I had to tap into my inner psychopath to come up with NITRO's lines and actions. Speaking of NITRO, my inspiration for him was basically Allelujah Haptism from Gundam 00. I figured watching as some psychopath uses your body as he sees fit was an excellent concept to implement so that the NITRO system on the Delta Kai doesn't just become an overpowered magical cure-all in combat. Fun fact, I originally planned to have Chapter 4 be the battle along side the 8th fleet, I pretty much entirely forgot about the skirmish that happened before hand. I'm glad I was watching Gundam Seed Remastered alongside writing this or else I would have had to pull out the NITRO drawback in the middle of the 8th fleet battle and have Geoff recover from it in time to reenter the atmosphere. Reminder: Geoff is the actual name of Riddhe because he decided to use an alias even though he probably didn't exist in the Cosmic Era before the dive. Very few reviews on Chapter 3 so no guest replies this chapter. OH! For anyone who hasn't seen it already, I posted a One Shot prequel for Cosmic Delta called **Nightmares Trial** in the Build Fighters category a while back! Check it out, it adds more to the ' _Uncle Packard_ ' I mentioned in the rewritten chapter 1 and introduces and entirely new character to boot! Thanks everyone for reading, and I hope to see you in Chapter 5!


	5. Announcement!

Hello everyone, Lonewo1f522 here! It has been a while, but I have some news: I'm completely overhauling **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta**. Looking back at some of the decisions I've made with the story up till this point I am... dissatisfied with how it turned out. I was an idiot for giving Geoff an alias, I could have built his character a bit more in the first chapter, I could have done SO much more with the story but with how I've spent nearly 10 months without even so much as updating the story, I feel like I have failed all of you. So, this is not only the announcement of the cancellation of **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta** , but it is also the announcement of its replacement: **Gundam Build Fighters: CE 71 Cosmic Delta**. I know, not too much of a difference in naming, but I'll do my best to make it better than the original. Speaking of the original, I'm leaving all I've published of Cosmic Delta where it is, so instead of putting the new version here it'll be like i'm starting from a fresh slate. Thanks for reading this orignal Cosmic Delta, through all the retroactive edits and crazy shenanigans, and I hope you'll all join me in forging a new path for Cosmic Delta in the future! Keep your eyes on my account page for the release of the reborn Cosmic Delta! See you all then!


End file.
